We all tried
It was raining. I had football training in the morning. I never really got into football or liked it. Still, I went because I had friends there that I couldn't see elsewhere. They weren't that precious to me, but I didn't have a lot of friends back then. We all just hung out together and tried our best at it every week. We usually averaged in the middle of the table. It was raining, and as I sat on my laptop in my attic, I heard the rain pelt down onto the roof and windows, a melody that would soothe most people to sleep, but not me. For me it always sounded more like something being hit, over and over, battered against an impossibly hard surface. I tried and I tried, but I never really slept, especially not with that racket up above. I was playing Minecraft. It had become cool again, something of a trend. You don't want to be that person who's still playing Fortnite. I was playing by myself at first when I joined a server. I could play as late as I wanted, however, because my parents were gone away for the weekend and my brother often went out for the night. I was playing the server, but I'd rather not name it. All of a sudden, the power goes out. I was winning at Bedwars and was thus thoroughly pissed off at the shortage. I quietly went downstairs and managed to turn the power back on. It turned out that the power hadn't cut, it was just turned off. I assumed it was just a fault in the system, a flaw. If I wasn't so lazy back then, I could have stopped... it. Anyway, I go into the living room to find out the WiFi is still not turning on. I kept trying, but midnight was fast approaching (by now it was about 22:25) and I didn't want to keep bothering. So I went back up to my laptop, thinking my data might work. Then, there's another WiFi network. Some zalgo text or something. I connected to it (it had no password), assuming it was my neighbour's. They were pretty holed up, so it wasn't too far fetched. I managed to log onto and start playing Minecraft surprisingly fast. I went back into the server, noticing there's an all-black used following me around. I ran all around the lobby before stopping to talk to them. What are u doing lol We have found you. Bruh you aren't funny lol This is a very secret society that we have chosen to add you to. i dont want to be part of your club bro It was not an offer. You joined the network via your own choice. What I started sweating a bit here. He knew I had joined some sort of network. Meaning he was responsible for it. (Says the zalgo name of the WiFi network) Ok I gtg see you tomorrow weirdo We will see you very soon. We are seeing you. I looked down. My webcam- it was flashing. They- how- I shut down the laptop, sweat drilling off me now. Then, the sound of the door opening. "Dillon?" My brother's voice. Oh my fucking god was I relieved. I shouted back to him and came down to him, saying hello. When he asked about my sweat, I just said I think I was coming down with something. Then- another knock. "Don't worry, that's just Steven staying the night. He told me in a text about how he was going to do an 'espionage￼' with me in Call of Duty." He opened the door, me halfway up the stairs, but I still caught a glimpse of the horrific sight. Steven, laying on the wet grass outside, dripping of blood and mud, with a knife wound through his throat. And a hooded figure, dressed in all black. Espionage. I ran upstairs, no more sweat from me. I heard a blood curling scream as I was halfway out the attic window in the rain. He ran, upstairs after me. Like he had seen the house before. As if through a phone camera. When he saw me, his cloak had been dirtied by mud and blood, and he was holding a knife. We both froze for a second, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, he shut the door behind him. I knew that door, and it would take a while to get open again. Too long. He drew his dagger by his side. Even if I managed to get on the wet, slippery roof, he'd most likely still find a way to catch me. I picked up the laptop. He tilted his head, as if to show he didn't think it could hurt him. That's where my plan came into play. I picked up an extension lead, plugged it into the laptop and then let the rainwater at it, all while throwing it at him. The mess sparked and lit alight, burning off ￼the wooden support frames. I realized I still had my phone, so threw it at him as well, causing fire to burn directly onto his cloak. He made a single, quiet, grunting sound. As if disappointed. The supports collapsed and him and the floor went cascading down onto the kitchen below, as rubble and fire covered his broken, battered body. I realised the rest of the building was coming down, and so I jumped fully out of the window and ran. Ran for nowhere, for nothing. Just running. But that's another day. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Chat Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Real Life